La Salle sur Demande
by zofelima
Summary: En voulant venir en aide aux elfes de maisons Hermione ne s'attentdait à passer une nuit si... interressante.  Une petite fiction sans prétention.


_L'action se déroule à la fin du tome 5 peu avant le départ des frères Weasley._

_Et voila une nouvelle petite histoire pour un peu enrichir le monde des fictions amoureuses Fred/Hermione. Encore un merci à Climène qui a eu la patience de m'aider et un big up à Antinéa et Pat', on en écrira une ensemble ! ( avec Drago ! ou Lupin…) Maud, on finira par te convertir aussi ! En attendant le 13 juillet à Biarritz ! _

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? raisonna une voie aiguë dans le couloir obscur.

- Hermione, s'exclama George surprit, notre préfète préférée ! Ca ne t'arrive jamais de dormir ?

- Oui, il est tard qu'est- ce que tu nous mijotes hors de ton lit ? surenchérit Fred, son sourire mutin masqué par la pénombre.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua sèchement la jeune Gryffondor. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs du château au milieu de la nuit, psalmodia Hermione. Ne m'obligez pas à retirer à la maison Gryffondor les rares points qu'elle possède encore.

- Allons 'Mione, susurra George en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette, pourquoi en venir immédiatement aux menaces ?

- Après tout, nous ne faisions rien de plus défendu que toi, rappela Fred en glissant son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune fille, de manière à ce que son jumeau et lui encerclent la Gryffondor. Pour l'instant, ajouta- t-il maintenant hors de vue de la jeune fille le sac qu'il tenait de sa main gauche.

Maintenant Hermione sous leur emprise ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la tour Gryffondor, chacun voyant ses projets contrariés par la présence de l'autre.

- Ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde pas, continua Hermione. Mais pour vous prouver que mes intentions n'étaient aucunement facétieuses et puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, je comptais dissimuler un peu partout dans le château des vêtements tricotés par mes soins pour les elfes de maisons, afin de leur rendre leur liberté, se justifia-t-elle fièrement.

- C'est pas vrai encore cette histoire d'elfes surexploités ? s'exaspéra Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Les créatures de Poudlard sont parmi les mieux traitées de la Grande Bretagne. Regarde notre frère Ron, n'a-t-il pas l'air d'un coq en pâte ? la taquina-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Bien que ce sujet lui tienne à cœur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire au trait d'humour du garçon.

- George regarde ! Il faut attendre le milieu de la nuit pour que Miss Granger rie à nos blagues ! s'écria-t-il narquois.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, le regard des trois Gryffondors se trouva accroché par un reflet argent au pied d'un escalier. Miss Teigne les fixait attentivement, son regard vicieux fixé sur chacun d'eux. Et avant qu'aucun des jeunes gens n'aient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la chatte se mit à miauler.

- Vite courrez ! averti George qui déjà revenait sur ses pas.

A peine l'angle du couloir tourné, Hermione, Fred et George entendirent la respiration saccadée de Rusard, qui s'était sans doute précipité au cri d'alarme de son animal maléfique.

-Qui va là ? réussit-il à demander.

Puis entendant les pas précipités des élèves, le concierge s'engagea à leur poursuite.

Le rythme cardiaque accéléré par la course et la peur de se faire prendre, Hermione avait du mal à talonner les garçons, habitués des sprints nocturnes et endurcis par le Quidditch. Pourtant si elle voulait éviter la retenue et la perte des points qu'elle avait elle-même promis aux garçons, il fallait qu'elle garde le rythme. Manquant s'évanouir à la vue des escaliers que grimpait déjà quatre à quatre George- ou peut-être Fred- Hermione sentit la nécessité de s'arrêter quelques instants.

- Hermione ne traîne pas ! lui ordonna un des jumeaux, le plus proche d'elle.

- J'en peux plus, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Je… je vais vomir.

Elle pouvait sentir le sang affluer vers son visage et lui presser les tempes. C'était comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer pleinement.

Avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil, Fred- ou George, sa vue commençait à s'embrouiller- se précipita vers elle et, lui prenant le poigné, l'entraîna vers un second coude du couloir, l'éloignant de son jumeau. Rusard devait avoir senti la même faiblesse vis-à-vis des escaliers puisqu'il prit le parti de suivre le second groupe de trublions à travers le dédale des couloirs où Fred – car c'était bien lui- espérait le semer.

Jurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Hermione, Fred tourna à gauche puis à droite, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Soudain, devant une porte sombre faisant penser à celle des pubs lugubres du Londres moldu, le jeune homme stoppa brusquement, se cognant à une Hermione maintenant toute pâle et flageolante.

- Ok par ici, chuchota- t-il en l'entraînant vers la porte ébène.

- Mais… où… où m'emmènes-tu ? le questionna-t-elle à bout de force.

- Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois la porte franchie, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans une telle obscurité qu'elle ne permit pas de distinguer quelle forme avait pris la salle magique. Pourtant Fred, après quelques secondes de doute se détendit et se dirigea sans hésitation vers un coin de la pièce.

_-_Incendio_._

Immédiatement la pièce s'éclaira et Hermione reconnue, perplexe, le salon exigu des Weasley. Fred se trouvait devant la cheminée du Terrier à attiser le feu.

Hermione s'écroula alors épuisée sur le canapé avant de demander :

- Pourquoi nous avoir emmené chez toi ?

Fred se retourna pour contempler la Gryffondor, avachie sur le divan de son salon.

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. J'avais demandé un endroit où on pourrait se cacher, être en sécurité.

Hermione sourit face à cette preuve d'affection, même involontaire, au domicile familial.

- Nous aurions pu rentrer directement au dortoir, sans passer par ici. Nous sommes au bon étage, rappela-t-elle grâce à son esprit pragmatique.

- Pour renseigner Rusard sur notre maison ? Ca n'aurait pas été très compliqué de voir ensuite qui manquait à l'appel, souligna Fred, en vieil habitué. Sans oublier que tu n'aurais sûrement pas été capable de courir jusqu'au bout du château sans tomber dans les pommes ma belle ! la taquina-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Pardon de ne pas pratiquer ce genre d'exercice plus souvent ! répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

- Tu es toute excusée.

Sur ce il la poussa gentiment, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le sofa. Il lui prit alors les jambes et les cala sur ses genoux. Cette position à demie couchée sur le jeune homme embarrassa légèrement Hermione, peu encline aux contacts physiques. Elle avait bien sur l'habitude des flirts intempestifs des jumeaux, ils avaient tendance à badiner avec tout élément féminin mouvant.

Mais là elle était seule, au milieu de la nuit, dans une salle que personne, hormis un petit groupe d'étudiants, ne pouvait trouver volontairement.

- Maintenant que je te tiens, commença-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, je veux t'entendre dire que je suis un être particulièrement malin et que sans moi ce soir tu aurais été perdue !

- Ah ça jamais ! s'écria Hermione en ravalant difficilement un sourire qui venait poindre sur son visage face à la modestie du rouquin. Si vous n'étiez pas venus jouer les sorciers facétieux dans les couloirs je ne me serais jamais faite prendre, insista-t-elle.

- Non tu aurais su te jeter seule dans la gueule du dragon, jeune néophyte. Mais je me suis senti d'humeur magnanime ce soir et n'écoutant que ma raison, suis venu à ton secours, rappela-t-il d'un ton quasi chevaleresque, à croire qu'il venait de la sauver d'un hippogriffe en furie.

- Même en rêve Fred Weasley tu ne m'entendras jamais dire une chose pareille, s'obstina-t-elle amusée.

Faussement contrarié, Fred resserra son emprise autour des jambes d'Hermione.

- Alors comme ça tu refuses ? Après que j'ai sauvé ta réputation de Miss Parfaite ?

- Je ne suis PAS Miss Parfaite, entendu ? s'énerva la Gryffondor, vexée. J'ai déjà eu des retenues je te signale, observa-t-elle en levant le menton fièrement.

- Oui c'est vrai et toujours avec Harry et Ron…

- Tout le monde n'apprécie pas autant les cachots du château.

La réponse fusa dans l'air. S'apercevant qu'il avait froissé la jeune fille, Fred se tut et, toujours avec son sourire en coin, posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, au niveau du nombril. Il fit avancer sa main, imitant, comme un enfant, avec l'index et le majeur, la marche d'un bonhomme ou d'une araignée. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas- elle se bornait à l'ignorer- il continua sa lente progression jusqu'à son abdomen, lui chatouillant légèrement les côtes. Il n'hésita qu'un instant à la naissance de sa poitrine. Lentement, reproduisant la démarche du chasseur avec son majeur et index, il se fraya un chemin entre ses deux seins pour venir taquiner sa clavicule. Et brusquement, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lui chatouilla furieusement le cou, éclatant de rire à sa propre bêtise. Hermione ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle se tordit de rire elle aussi, incapable de résister à une zone si sensible.

Et puis on ne pouvait rester fâché contre Fred très longtemps. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, surtout lorsqu'il voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, déclara Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai suffisamment traîné hors de mon lit pour cette nuit. Demain je dois travailler sur ma Solution de Force pour les cours de potion.

A contre cœur Fred relâcha la jeune fille. Quand elle se détendait la Gryffondor était de très bonne compagnie et il comprenait pourquoi son petit frère l'appréciait temps.

En vérité si Hermione avait interrompu leur moment c'est qu'il lui avait fait peur. Même au Terrier, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Fred qu'à cet instant là. Ca proximité, le contact de sa main sur sa peau, lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sentir pour le frère de son meilleur ami. De plus on était jamais sûr de ce qui était sérieux et de ce qui ne l'était pas avec les jumeaux. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée du Terrier, Fred jeta un œil au judas et se figea.

- Hermione regarde.

Appliquant son œil sur la porte, Hermione put voir le couloir de Poudlard et fixant le mur d'un œil noir, Miss Teigne. La chatte de Rusard était bien campée sur son postérieur, décidée à ne pas bouger, les yeux scrutant le mur derrière lequel se cachaient les adolescents.

- Eh bien je crois qu'on en a pour un moment, soupira Fred. Cette chatte est plus coriace qu'un gnome du jardin ! Il semble qu'on soit coincé ici tout les deux… ajouta-t-il le regard piquant en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sofa dans la même position depuis maintenant presque une heure. Après quelques réticences, Hermione avait finit par capituler et poser sa tête sur les genoux de Fred, plus confortable que l'accoudoir. Quelques commentaires plus tard et menaces de sa par à elle, les jeunes gens finirent par s'assoupir. A intervalle régulier cependant, ils allaient jeter quelques coups d'oeils au couloir du septième étage, constatant inlassablement la présence de la sentinelle à poils.

- Mmmh… Fred à ton tour d'aller voir, annonça la Gryffondor à demie endormie.

- Cette chatte est aussi coriace que son maître, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit partie ! Rendors toi, dit-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

- Non il ne faut pas qu'on s'endorme complètement, on risquerait de passer la nuit ici.

- Mmh, la nuit avec toi ? C'est une proposition très tentante, chuchota-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Aïe !

Un coussin venait de lui être lancé à la figure.

- Je blaguais, je blaguais, s'écria-t-il à la vue d'un deuxième coussin brandi dans sa direction.

Hermione rabaissa son bras menaçant.

- Sauf si tu étais d'accord, ajouta-t-il, dans ce cas j'étais complètement sérieux.

Il eut pour seule réaction de se recevoir un autre coussin qui ne fit qu'accroître son sourire moqueur.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Distraitement, Fred se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Cette attitude envers elle lui semblait naturelle, presque instinctive, par définition, il aimait être en sa compagnie. Il avait remarqué d'infimes changements dans son comportement envers elle. Même sa manière de la regarder était différente ces derniers temps. Bien sur au début ça n'avait pas été très flagrant, quelques détails qu'il observait désormais chez la jeune Gryffondor, comme son maintient, plus sûr et plus affirmé d'année en année. Sans parler de ce corps de femme qu'il ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'aux dernièrs jours de vacances de Noël qu'Hermione avait passé au Square Grimmaurd. En effet, voulant prendre une douche avant l'épuisement de l'eau chaude, Fred s'était jeté dans la salle de bain avant de voir qu'elle était occupée par une Hermione enroulée dans une courte serviette de bain. En la découvrant ainsi sans ses multiples couches habituelles de vêtements, Fred, choqué, s'aperçut que sa physionomie de petite gamine de onze ans avait définitivement disparu pour laisser place à un corps mince et svelte de femme. A partir de ce jour, il la considéra enfin comme un peu plus que la meilleure amie de son petit frère.

De plus il avait découvert que la jeune fille avait pas mal d'humour, tant que leurs plaisanteries n'impliquaient pas de premières années. Elle s'efforça de fermer les yeux sur pas mal de leurs tours, surtout si les cibles étaient Ombrage ou sa brigade inquisitoriale. Il la surprit même en train de pouffer lorsque les jumeaux décrirent la tête de Zabini après qu'il eut mangé des pralines longues langues. Bien évidemment, si vous l'interrogez, elle préférera vous dire qu'elle chassait un Ronflak Cornu plutôt que d'avouer la vérité.

Les réflexions d'Hermione l'emmenèrent vers le même sujet, à savoir le comportement de Fred à son égard. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, plus que George qui pourtant était toujours dans son sillage. Il ne se contentait plus de la taquiner occasionnellement ou comme souvent, l'ignorer. Non. Désormais toutes les fois où ils se voyaient, il lui adressait un franc sourire et s'arrêtait toujours pour échanger quelques mots avec elle. Il lui arrivait même parfois de s'asseoir à ses côtés lors des repas et de lui faire la conversation pendant tout le dîner. Non que cela lui déplaise, elle avait toujours apprécié les jumeaux, malgré le fil à retordre qu'ils lui donnaient. Mais Fred était désormais plus avenant que son frère, plus entreprenant. Bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison, ces changements ne l'ennuyaient pas, au contraire. Elle apprit à mieux connaître le garçon et découvrit, surprise, des côtés de sa personnalité autres que le jeune homme facétieux qu'elle croyait comprendre. Très curieux par nature, il s'intéressait à presque tous les domaines, même s'il ne faisait pas, pour Hermione, un très bon usage de ses capacités. Et même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur, elle devait reconnaître que lorsque son frère et lui s'en donnaient vraiment la peine, ils faisaient de la très belle magie. Ces derniers temps Fred Weasley était monté plus haut dans son estime et si elle n'y prenait pas garde elle finirait bien par le voir comme un peu plus que le frère de son meilleur ami.

- 'Mione tu dors ?

- Pas encore, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

Fred prit alors son courage à deux mains et voulut avoir l'affirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà savoir.

- Moi je connais un moyen de pas dormir, murmura-t-il presque timide.

Ce ton hésitant, si loin de son assurance habituelle, n'augurait rien de bon à Hermione. Cependant elle ne dit rien, coupée dans son élan par la main gauche de Fred qui entama des allées et venues sur son ventre, caressant son nombril, ses côtes, pendant que sa main droite entre- mêlait toujours ses cheveux. Elle aurait dû être gênée par cette caresse, mais elle était plus intriguée par l'effet de ce contact sur son corps. Au lieu de s'écarter, elle avait gonflé la poitrine dans une profonde inspiration, rapprochant son ventre de sa main. Encouragé par son mutisme, Fred la redressa délicatement et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Percevant le torse du jeune homme si près d'elle, Hermione sentie son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et ses joues rosir. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de n'y voir qu'une simple espièglerie amicale, là où son cœur s'emballait. Pourtant si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait vu ceux de Fred tout à fait sérieux, si loin de leur expression habituelle. Comprenant les hésitations d'Hermione concernant ses intentions, Fred déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la Gryffondor qui avait ôté son chandail. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son épaule jusqu'à la base de son cou. Sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté, offrant plus de place à ses caresses. Fred, agréablement surprit, fit glisser sa main le long du dos d'Hermione, descendant lentement jusqu'au creux de ses reins qui se cambrèrent involontairement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui se passait dans son corps qui semblait s'embraser à son contact. Elle était si près de lui qu'elle sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps, étouffant l'atmosphère. Il avait passé le bras autour de ses jambes, les emprisonnant fermement. Sans plus hésiter, Fred se laissa aller à poser sa tête près de son cœur, écoutant ses battements rapides et irréguliers, à mesure que sa joue se réchauffait contre sa peau. Fred enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, bouleversant de tendresse. Elle aurait dû s'écarter, cette soudaine proximité aurait dû l'alarmer. A la place de quoi, quelque chose dans son ventre en demandait encore. Fred relava la tête et fit courir ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule, remontant lentement le long de son cou et s'arrêtant parfois pour en humer l'odeur. Elle était enivrante, douce et fruitée, lui donnant des sensations grisantes. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois de cela qu'elle lui procurerait des sensations pareilles, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Toujours aussi statique Hermione se laissa aller entre ses bras si hardis. Une part d'elle était encore réticente à s'abandonner complètement au jeune homme. La part située au-dessus de son bas ventre, puisque son corps avait apparemment décidé du parti à prendre. Les lèvres de Fred glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et pour la première fois se posèrent sur son visage. Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix cette fois que de le regarder. Sentant son regard sur lui, Fred leva les yeux et vit dans ceux d'Hermione le doute et l'anxiété. Il s'écarta alors légèrement de son visage, de quelques centimètres, rompant le contact entre eux. Il planta son regard dans le sien et tenta de lui faire passer tout l'amalgame de ses émotions. Fred comprit que c'était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour elle et que sa réputation de farceur ne l'aidait pas à se faire prendre au sérieux. Hermione le savait blagueur mais ses plaisanteries n'avaient jamais été cruelles. Le regard qu'il lui lança finit de la convaincre qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Mais elle, en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Il était le frère de son meilleur ami, si quoi que ce soit se passait mal, elle était trop attachée à la famille Weasley pour leur faire du tort. Fred la troublait, certes, énormément. Ces dernières semaines il s'était conduit adorablement avec elle et son attitude actuelle prouvait qu'elle lui était attachée. Mais cela pouvait-il marcher entre eux ? Ils étaient si différents, si contraire en tout ce qu'ils faisaient ! Elle, le rat de bibliothèque, pouvait-elle s'entendre avec le sorcier désinvolte et facétieux ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'elle lui rendit un regard incandescent qui l'embrasa de l'intérieur. Fred dû baisser les yeux sous la force de son regard pour le poser sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait entrouverte. Hésitant une dernière fois, il se pencha précautionneusement sur la bouche de la Gryffondor qui retint son souffle. Voulant prolonger un moment si parfait Fred s'arrêta à quelques millimètres avant de l'attirer fougueusement à lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, telles qu'il se les imaginait. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et la jeune fille entrouvrit alors la bouche. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, saccadés. C'était comme si elle explosait de l'intérieur, Hermione crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs, les ébouriffant dans tous les sens.

Après ça ils n'allèrent plus voir dans le couloir s'ils étaient encore prisonniers, endormis l'un sur l'autre, une couverture négligemment jeter sur leurs épaules.

Mais est-ce vraiment une prison si on est heureux de son sort?

FIN


End file.
